


Proof Of Concept

by The Author (HMSquared)



Category: Assassin's Creed - All Media Types, Watch Dogs (Video Games)
Genre: Arguing, Assassin's Creed: Syndicate, Bisexual Jacob Frye, Crossover Pairings, Crossovers & Fandom Fusions, Demisexual Aiden Pearce, Developing Relationship, First Kiss, M/M, Mutual Pining, Post-Canon, Sexuality, Time Travel, Watch Dogs: Legion
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-11
Updated: 2020-09-11
Packaged: 2021-03-06 19:01:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 315
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26413831
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HMSquared/pseuds/The%20Author
Summary: After Albion goes down, after Clan Kelley goes down, after anyone that could hurt London goes down, Jacob Frye has a conversation with Aiden Pearce.
Relationships: Jacob Frye/Aiden Pearce
Kudos: 7





	Proof Of Concept

**Author's Note:**

> Long story short I am very, very excited about Watch Dogs: Legion. I'm saving up for the deluxe edition right now, and...yeah, I'm just super hyped about it.
> 
> Once the game comes out, I want to write a crossover with Jacob and Evie Frye as the main characters. I also want to explore Jacob's sexuality, since that kind of thing is important to me and he deserves it. With the announcement that Aiden Pearce will be in the game and his lack of a love interest...
> 
> Once I start writing the official story, this will probably be rendered non-canon. But as the title suggests, it's a proof of concept. Let me know if you like this idea!

Aiden was sitting on a bench, looking out at the water. The London Eye glowed a beautiful blue in the early twilight.

Jacob approached, hands in his pockets. He didn’t know what to say or do. His friend seemed tense.

“So, how was your first time in London?”

“Fine.” Aiden didn’t look at him. Jacob swallowed.

“What’s wrong, Pearce?” No response. Rolling his eyes, he motioned to the bench. When Aiden remained silent, Jacob sat down next to him. “You’ve gotta talk to me.”

“I don’t  _ have  _ to do anything.”

“Right.”

“Do you remember it?” Aiden looked at him with that same flat expression on his face. He didn’t sound angry, just...sad. “When the anomaly first swallowed you and your sister up, do you remember it?”

“Vaguely. It comes in dreams sometimes.” Jacob watched his jaw twitch and realized what was wrong. “You’re angry because we’re not from this century.”

“You...you got two lives. You got to see your descendants. I’ll never get that.”

“I’m sorry.” Jacob looked at the ground, interlacing his fingers. “And I’m sorry we took over Dedsec. It was your baby, Pearce.” For a moment, they were both silent. Then Aiden slowly reached over and squeezed his hand. The younger Frye twin jumped.

“Please stop calling me Pearce.” He smiled shyly. “Aiden is fine.” Jacob blinked.

“You weren’t lying during our argument.”

“No. I...I was jealous. I thought you had everything figured out. Turns out I was wrong.” Aiden laced their fingers together. Jacob looked up at him. Their noses slowly touched.

The kiss was soft. Jacob reached around to hold Aiden’s neck, their fingers still interlocked. The Irish-American laughed; it was a deep, throaty laugh. And it sounded beautiful.

Sure, they’d argued about sexuality. Sure, a tiny part of Jacob was still hurting from Roth. But they loved each other. And their relationship was going to last.

**Author's Note:**

> To clarify, I imagine Jacob and Aiden got into an argument about sexuality. Jacob calls people by their last names, and in that moment, he called Aiden his real name. That's what they're referencing in this.


End file.
